


California

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Twins [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	California

Sighing, you hung up and looked up. “What?” Your eyes went between the other three, who were all looking at you, expecting answers.

Sam didn’t look happy. “Son?” He asked. “You’re 16, damn it.” His jaw clenched, angry.

You stood up, handing his phone back. “Yeah, son.” You shrugged, shoving your hands in your pockets. “Xander. He’s 6 months old, and is currently with his sorry excuse for a father. Now, if you’ll excuse me… I need to get my son, and… Figure out what we plan to do, and mourn my family.” You went to move around Dean, just to be stopped. “What?” you sighed, looking at him. All you wanted was to be left alone. You’d been told your family wasn’t alive, and in your gut, you knew it was the truth. Did they want you to be all chatty? It was taking a lot out of you not to just throw in the emotional towel.

“Where do you live?” He asked, his eyes on you.

Furrowing your brows, you answered. “California, why?” What did that have to do with anything?

Dean licked his lips. “Sweetheart, we’re in the backwoods in Tennessee.” He told you, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m wondering how they mixed you and Y/T/N up from Cali.” It didn’t make much sense to him.

“Fuck.” You breathed. “I just visited North Carolina University. I got back the morning I was taken. That’s why Zach even has him.” That’s the only thing you could think of. Your parents wanted you to start visiting colleges early, spreading out visits so that you weren’t cramming them in your senior year. “Can I go now?!” You all but pleaded.

“No. We’re gonna bring you.” Sam spoke up, crossing his arms over his chest. “There’s no telling if they realized the mix up, or if they’ll realize it soon. If they do…” He let his voice trail off, knowing you’d figure it out. His eyes were soft, despite the anger he still felt.

Your heart sank. “Xander.” Your eyes watered slightly. The thought made you sick to your stomach.


End file.
